


Our Day

by rotlicht



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Friendship, No Romance, Other, Tragedy, a bit violence i guess, i try to not explicit, more like bromance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [Rook and OC; Nello. WARNING! AU, major character death] Di hari ulang tahunnya kala itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Rook tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan apapun ketika dia berhasil mendapat hewan buruannya.
Relationships: Rook Hunt & Original Character(s), Rook Hunt/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Di hari ulang tahunnya kala itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Rook tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan apapun ketika dia berhasil mendapat _hewan_ buruannya.

.

.

.

_**Our Day** _

.

.

.

_7 years before_

Cerah sekali matahari pagi itu, agak mengejutkan mengingat ini sudah awal bulan Desember. Meskipun mereka memang tinggal di Afterglow Savannah yang mana musim dingin biasanya akan terjadi sedikit terlambat, tetap saja, rasa-rasanya agak aneh jika di hari pertama "bulan dingin", mataharinya justru unjuk kebolehan dengan percaya diri.

Mm, _well_ , tidak masalah. Toh ini malah jadi kesempatan emas bagi sang putra untuk mendapat pengalaman berburu pertamanya di alam liar, bukan begitu?

"Rook! Anakku! Di mana kau?" seruan demi seruan terdengar menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru rumah sang kepala keluarga Hunt, keluarga pemburu yang dikatakan paling disegani, bahkan raja pun mengakui. Keluarga ini juga memimpin kelompok pemburu nomor satu di Afterglow Savannah dengan nama yang sama dengan nama keluarga tersebut; Hunt. Sudah terlalu banyak penghargaan yang mereka dapatkan dari setiap perlombaan berburu, mulai dari generasi pertama sampai generasi yang sekarang ini. Hunt seolah tidak ada tandingannya.

Oh, lupakan dulu soal latar belakang keluarga pemburu ini, karena sekarang kepala keluarganya sedang mencari sang penerus alias putranya sendiri yang entah main dan hilang ke mana. Padahal dia ingat betul kalau anak itu hanya bermain di rumah seharian ini, tapi kenapa rasanya sudah dikelilingi berkali-kali tidak kunjung ditemukan tanda-tanda keberadaannya?

"Rook!" sekali lagi seruannya terdengar. Kaki tuanya berhenti sejenak, menarik napas. Sembari berkacak pinggang, kepala keluarga Hunt tersebut mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar halaman belakang rumah di mana dia berada sekarang. Dari mulut dan hidungnya, bersamaan keluar dengusan ringan. "Ke mana anak itu sebenarnya? Aku sudah melewati tempat ini tiga atau empat—"

"Papa!"

Oh! Itu dia suaranya!

Mengikuti arah suara tersebut, kepala ayah dari si bocah bernama Rook itu menoleh ke sisi kiri, kemudian mendapati siluet sang putra yang berlari riang menghampiri dirinya. Senyumnya lebar dan cerah, nyaris mengalahkan matahari yang tengah unjuk gigi di atas mereka. Tidak hanya itu, sepertinya putra kebanggaannya itu tengah menenteng sesuatu di tangan kanannya.

"Papa!" anak itu menyapa lagi ketika akhirnya dirinya sampai di depan sang ayah. Tentengan yang ada di tangan kanannya diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Rupanya itu seekor kelinci putih yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan perut berlubang. "Lihat, lihat! Aku berhasil dapat kelinci!"

"Oooh, bagus sekali!" papanya memuji. Kelinci tersebut diterimanya dengan sukacita. "Malam ini, setelah sekian lama, kita bisa makan daging kelinci lagi, Rook. Hebat sekali memang putra Papa yang satu ini." Dengan tangannya yang lain, Papa Hunt menghadiahi putranya dengan elusan menenangkan di kepala.

Rook yang menerima elusan itu terkekeh senang. "Hehe. Senang bisa membuat Papa senang."

"Omong-omong, kau berburu ini di belakang sana kah?"

"Um!" Jari kecilnya menunjuk rimbunan pohon yang ada di belakang pagar pekarangan rumah mereka. "Aku iseng ke sana dan ternyata ada beberapa kelinci yang sedang mencari makan. Langsung saja, mumpung aku bawa busur panahku, kuburu mereka dan _hup!_ aku dapat satu!"

Papa Hunt membusungkan dada. Rasa bangga dalam dirinya sudah tumpah ruah. "Kau memang anak yang paling bisa diandalkan, Rook. Tapi besok dan setelahnya, kau harus setidaknya izin dulu dengan Papa kalau ingin keluar rumah. Mengerti?"

Rook memberi hormat dengan tangan kanannya yang ternyata terdapat bercak darah. "Siap, komandan!"

"Siapa yang komandan, hei, anak pintar?" Elusan yang tadi diberikan berubah menjadi gerakan agak liar yang berakibat mengacak rambut pirang sang pemburu muda. "Baiklah, kita harus sarapan. Mamamu pasti sudah selesai masak."

"Ya!" Rook mengangguk semangat. Dia berjalan masuk ke rumah, bersama dengan sang papa, sembari menceritakan petualangan paginya dengan menggebu-gebu.

…

"Oh ya, Rook, besok hari ulang tahunmu kan?" Dengan potongan kentang kukus yang baru masuk ke mulut, bocah pirang itu mengangguk. Matanya terlihat berbinar ketika mendengar sang ayah menyebut hari berharganya. "Kalau begitu, tepat sekali," ucapnya lagi, bersemangat.

Mama Hunt menuangkan jus jeruk ke gelas sang suami dengan senyum lebar, ikut bersemangat. "Benar juga! Tepat sekali kalau begitu."

"Tepat … apanya?" tanya Rook. Bibir bersaus tomatnya diusap lembut oleh sang ibu.

"Besok, Papa dan teman-teman Papa yang lain, akan melakukan perburuan besar," katanya menjelaskan. Jus jeruk yang tadi dituangkan sang istri diteguknya beberapa. "Apa kau tahu isu yang beredar belakangan ini?" Satu gelengan polos Papa Hunt terima. "Katanya, di sabana kesayangan kita ini, ada serigala sendirian."

_**Deg** _

Serigala …?

Seketika muka Rook memancarkan cahaya antusiasnya. "Benarkah?!" Sepiring sarapan yang sampai beberapa saat lalu masih menarik perhatiannya, tidak lagi dihiraukan. "Serigala sungguhan?! Ada di sini?!"

"Ya! Tapi ini masih sebatas isu karena kita masih belum menemukan jejak apapun darinya," sang ayah lanjut menjelaskan sambil menggeser piring makanan Rook menjauh dari jangkauan anak itu. Sejak tadi tangannya sudah nyaris menyenggol makanannya sendiri. "Niatnya, besok Papa ingin memulai pencarian. Mumpung besok Rook ulang tahun dan Papa juga belum menyiapkan hadiah apa-apa, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berburu besok … _tte_ , itu yang Papa pikirkan. Jadi?"

Ooh, mana mungkin kesempatan seberharga ini dilewatkan begitu saja kan?

"Ikut! Aku mau ikut!" Rook berseru dan berdiri di kursinya. Sang ibu sedikit panik ketika kursi itu bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri. Untunglah dia sempat menahan kursi sang putra sebelum nantinya Rook benar-benar jatuh.

Papa Hunt pun mengangguk. Senyumnya tidak kalah lebar dari sang putra. " _Yosh_ , besok kita berangkat ya! Jangan bangun kesiangan!"

" _Oui_!"

…

Sudah tidak terlalu gelap, tapi masih cukup sulit untuk melihat sekitar. Kalau tidak hati-hati, masuk lubang jebakan atau bahkan jurang bisa dialami. Ditambah semalam habis hujan deras, setiap jalan yang dilewati pun jadi basah dan licin.

Sayangnya semua hal yang bisa membuat setiap anak kecil menangis ketakutan, tidak dirasakan sama sekali oleh Rook. Malahan bocah itu melompat-lompat kecil sembari bersenandung di sepanjang perjalanannya, begitu menikmati setiap langkah baru yang didapat di hari bahagianya ini.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari putra pemimpin, kau memang tidak kenal takut, Rook-kun."

Rook menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, melempar senyum ramah ke salah satu anggota kelompok yang sejak tadi berjalan di belakang. Orang itu memang sengaja ditaruh di belakang karena sudah tugasnya untuk mengawasi Rook. Sang ayah—sebagaimana pemimpin—berjalan paling depan.

"Karena hari ini aku ulang tahun! Mana mungkin aku akan takut di hari ulang tahunku sendiri kan? Aku sudah semakin besar!" jawabnya ceria.

"Oh, benarkah?" Orang itu memberikan elusan lembut yang rasanya hampir sama dengan yang diberikan papanya di kepala. "Selamat ulang tahun, Rook-kun. Kau tidak ada keinginan apa-apa? Hadiah?"

"Kata Papa, berburu hari ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunku," katanya, masih dengan senyuman. "Ini pengalaman pertamaku jadi aku sangat senang! Papa memang yang terbaik dalam memberi kejutan!"

Orang itu mendengus kecil. "Syukurlah kalau kau senang."

"Baik, semuanya! Berhenti dulu di sini!" sebuah perintah akhirnya terdengar, dan itu dari Papa Hunt.

Sosoknya yang meski sudah tua masih terlihat gagah, naik ke atas sebuah batu besar yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri semula. Dari atas sana, ia mengecek satu persatu anggotanya, apakah ada yang tertinggal atau tidak, termasuk putranya sendiri yang sudah secerah matahari pagi. Tanpa sadar, Papa Hunt ikut tersenyum.

"Dari sini kita berpencar sesuai kelompok yang sudah dibagi kemarin malam," suaranya terdengar lagi, kali ini dengan nada tegas yang membuat Rook menatap papanya bangga. "Ingat tujuan utama kita hari ini; mencari petunjuk tentang keberadaan serigala itu, sebanyak-banyaknya, hingga kita yakin kalau dia memang benar ada. Tidak masalah jika pencarian bukti ini harus menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun. Selama kita yakin kalau serigala itu benar ada, maka itu sama sekali bukan masalah."

Seseorang yang kemungkinan besar semacam wakil dari kelompok atau semacamnya, menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas yang Rook ingat kertas-kertas itu adalah yang dikerjakan papanya semalam—seperti memberi tanda bulat, garis, juga kotak di segala sisi.

"Menurut info yang sudah aku dan Hubert-kun kumpulkan selama satu bulan ini, serigala sendirian ini bukanlah serigala biasa," katanya lagi, membuka lembaran kertas berikutnya. "Dia adalah _manusia_ serigala— _werewolf—_ dengan kekuatan sihir yang di atas rata-rata, bahkan dikatakan kalau keluarga kerajaan, Kingscholar, sekalipun tidak bisa dibandingkan dengannya. Ini memang masih termasuk isu—karena keberadaannya sendiri juga masih simpang siur, tapi kita bisa anggap kalau makhluk ini adalah makhluk yang berbahaya. Itulah kenapa aku tidak menyarankan kita untuk terburu-buru dalam memburunya."

Bundel kertas itu dikembalikan ke laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Hubert, sementara Papa Hunt masih tetap berdiri di atas batu, memandang setiap orang yang berada di bawah pimpinannya. "Kuulangi dan kuperjelas lagi untuk misi perburuan kita; tidak ketemu hari ini, lanjut besok. Tidak ketemu besok, lanjut hari berikutnya. Tidak ketemu hari berikutnya, lanjut terus di hari-hari berikutnya. Kita harus bisa pastikan kalau makhluk ini benar-benar bisa kita buru, atau tidak. Ya, Hunt memang dikenal sebagai kelompok pemburu paling kuat di Afterglow Savannah, tapi jangan langsung percaya diri kalau kau bisa menangkap semua buruan yang ada di muka bumi ini, tidak peduli seberapa kuat buruanmu itu. Kita harus pastikan benarkah makhluk ini sekuat yang diisukan, atau justru hanya untuk menakut-nakuti. Seberapa kuat dia, kita harus tahu itu sendiri, dengan segala panca indra yang kita punya."

Dua kali tepuk tangan, itu adalah tanda bahwa sudah waktunya. Papa Hunt melompat turun dari atas batu kemudian berteriak, "BERPENCAR!"

Dalam sekejap, semua orang yang sudah dengan kelompoknya masing-masing, berpencar ke segala penjuru hutan dan padang rumput, termasuk Rook yang ternyata satu kelompok dengan orang yang tadi mengajaknya bicara. Bocah yang hari ini resmi berusia sembilan itu sempat beradu pandang dengan sang ayah, yang dibalas dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan, "Berjuanglah, Nak. Jadikan ini pengalaman berharga dalam hidup."

Memikirkan itu, tak kuasa Rook menahan senyum—yang sebenarnya sejak berangkat dari rumah tadi juga tidak ada luntur-lunturnya. Sekali lagi dia melompat-lompat kegirangan, yang mana itu justru membuat jantung orang-orang di kelompoknya berpacu tak biasa. Merak takut kalau putra pimpinan mereka ini sampai kenapa-kenapa dan nantinya mereka yang disalahkan.

"Aku akan dapatkan serigala itu!" ia berseru seraya mengangkat busur kebanggaannya tinggi-tinggi. "Dia akan jadi buruan pertamaku!"

"Rook-kun! Jalannya yang benar! Jangan kebanyakan lompat!"

Kelompok itu akhirnya menghilang ke dalam rimbun pepohonan. Suara mereka bercengkerama—yang sebenarnya lebih ke teriakan panik akibat dari si bocah yang super aktif—sudah tidak lagi terdengar.

Mengetahui dirinya sudah sendiri, sosok yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di bawah akar pohon besar memunculkan diri. Dia masih tidak sepenuhnya keluar dari bayang-bayang, merasa awas dengan keberadaan setiap manusia yang sejak tadi mengganggu sistem penciumannya. Demi apapun, dia tidak pernah bernapsu untuk memakan manusia karena bau mereka … yang sangat mengganggu.

Itu yang dia pikirkan selama ini, tapi tidak ketika ada bau yang terasa sangat murni yang tadi sempat lewat. Bau itu sangat menggoda hingga ia tidak bisa membandingkannya dengan bau makanan enak manapun.

Sosok itu berusaha untuk mengingat baunya, mencium sisa-sisa yang ada di udara. Kemudian ia melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain, mencoba mengikuti. Malam ini sepertinya dia akan makan enak, dan mungkinkah dia akhirnya bisa tahu "surga" yang sering orang-orang bilang ketika makan sesuatu yang enak?

…

Telinga hewan berbulu berwarna putih keabuan, di mana bulunya juga memenuhi hampir seluruh bagian tubuh. Rambut panjang berwarna senada dengan bulu-bulu di tubuh, ekor yang juga panjang nan lebat, mata tajam semerah darah, tak lupa kuku-kuku tajam di setiap jari tangan dan kaki. Ketika makhluk itu membuka mulutnya yang lebih seperti moncong anjing, bisa Rook lihat dengan jelas gigi-giginya yang runcing juga taring yang panjangnya … benar-benar panjang. Makhluk itu bisa dikatakan sebesar dirinya, tapi Rook bahkan sampai tidak bisa mengangkat busurnya sendiri.

Dia terlalu takut.

" _Grrrr_ …," makhluk itu menggeram. Suaranya terasa sekali masih muda dan belum sepenuhnya terbentuk, tapi tetap, ini kelewat menakutkan. Keberanian Rook seketika menguap tak bersisa!

Pandangan Rook sudah terhalang oleh air matanya sendiri. Percuma ia menangis karena tiga orang lainnya yang ada di kelompoknya sudah tak sadarkan diri, tergeletak di atas tanah tak berdaya. Rook tidak tahu lagi apa mereka masih hidup atau hanya pingsan, tapi kemungkinannya pingsan. Semoga.

Ini bermula kurang dari lima menit lalu, ketika mereka masuk hutan semakin dalam, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara bedebum keras yang berasal dari belakang. Saat Rook menoleh, salah satu anggotanya sudah dijatuhkan oleh sesosok makhluk dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan di atas. Kemudian dalam sekejap, dua anggotanya yang lain juga dijatuhkannya. Kejadiannya sangatlah cepat, hingga mata Rook yang padahal terhitung tajam dan awas, tidak lagi bisa mengikuti.

Sekarang tersisa dirinya dan makhluk misterius dengan wujud menyeramkan itu. Kedua kakinya sudah lemas, Rook pun hanya bisa terduduk di tempatnya. Menatap makhluk itu dengan tatapan yang setengah pasrah setengah mengharap belas kasihan. Air matanya juga sudah mengalir entah sejak kapan.

Mata merah makhluk itu melihat Rook penuh napsu. Meski ketakutan, Rook masih tetap bisa merasakan aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan makhluk itu. Dia sungguh berniat untuk membunuh Rook.

Apakah Rook akan berakhir di sini? Menjadi mangsa makhluk yang identitasnya tidak ia ketahui ini? _Di hari ulang tahunnya?_

Selangkah demi selangkah, makhluk itu mendekat. Mendekat, dan terus mendekat, hingga ketika dia tinggal sejengkal lagi menyantap hidangan di hadapan, dia malah berhenti. Matanya terbuka lebar, terpaku melihat Rook yang benar-benar sudah di ujung rasa takutnya.

" _Jangan makan mangsamu kalau dia tidak mau dimakan."_

Seakan menjadi kesempatan kedua bagi Rook, makhluk itu mengurungkan niat. Sorot matanya tidak lagi mengancam. Lalu dengan ajaib, seluruh tubuhnya yang tadinya dipenuhi bulu-bulu tebal, perlahan menghilang. Rambutnya memendek hingga sebahu, ekornya juga ikut menciut ke ukuran yang bisa dikatakan normal. Mulut bermoncong yang membuatnya berwajah seperti anjing pun juga menghilang, digantikan dengan wajah manis seorang anak kecil berpipi _chubby_.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, wujudnya berubah jadi seperti manusia setengah hewan biasa. Barulah saat itu Rook menyadari kalau makhluk yang dia lihat ini adalah si serigala yang sedang mereka cari.

 _Werewolf_ yang keberadaannya masih misterius.

"Pergi."

"… Eh?"

Makhluk itu membuang napas. "Pergi, sebelum aku benar-benar memakanmu," katanya lagi, hendak berbalik meninggalkan Rook yang masih setengah menangis.

Namun, sebelum _serigala_ itu benar-benar pergi, Rook sudah menghentikannya. Seolah lupa dengan rasa takut yang menghantuinya sebelumnya, ia bangkit dan menarik tangan kecil makhluk itu. Benar saja, mereka terlihat sama. Apakah mungkin mereka justru seumuran?

"Lepas." Tangan Rook agak dibanting, dan makhluk itu langsung menjaga jarak. "Aku sungguhan lapar di sini. Kalau kau tidak mau aku makan, pergi—"

"Kau lapar?" Rook mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang masih tersampir di bahunya. Sebuah benda terbungkus … kelihatannya itu bekal untuk makan siang. "Kalau kau memang lapar, aku ada makanan. Mau?"

Makhluk serupa serigala itu memiringkan kepala, menatap Rook keheranan. "Kau … apa kau gila?"

"E-eh?"

"Aku ini hampir memakanmu," Jarinya menunjuk bungkusan yang disodorkan Rook, "dan kau malah mengajakku bicara dengan santainya sambil menawari bekal makan siangmu sendiri? Lupa kalau kau tadi menangis ketakutan saat melihatku? Tidak takut lagi, hah?"

"T-takut sih," Rook agak menunduk ketika membalasnya. Malu karena tadi dia menangis ketakutan kah?

Alis si serigala menukik. "Terus? Kenapa? Kau memberiku makan untuk menjebakku? Ingin memburuku ya?"

"Tidak! Tidak, tenang saja!" Rook membalikkan badan, melihat kondisi anggota kelompoknya yang lain yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. "Mereka … dan juga Papaku memang mengincarmu, tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"… Yang benar?"

Bocah berambut bob pirang itu mengangguk yakin. "Iya. Aku janji."

Meski masih ragu, makhluk itu menerima sodoran makanan Rook. Bagaimanapun perutnya memang sedang kelaparan sekarang. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil melahap burger daging yang ada di dalam bungkusan itu. Ternyata itu daging kelinci.

"Rook Hunt," jawab Rook antusias. Senyum manis andalannya juga sudah kembali. "Kau sendiri? Siapa namamu?"

Burger itu ditelannya dahulu sebelum membalas, "Nello. Cuma Nello."

.

.

.

_Rook Hunt's birthday countdown; D-3_


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah semua kekacauan si bocah serigala bernama Nello itu lakukan ke kelompok Rook, keduanya pergi menjauh sampai Nello berhenti di depan sebuah pohon yang tampaknya adalah pohon paling besar di daerah itu. Dia melihat ke atas sejenak, lalu menoleh ke Rook yang sejak tadi masih membuntutinya.

"Yakin?"

Rook tersentak sedikit, lalu mengangguk. "Yakin."

"Oke." Nello melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Rook yang ternyata sedikit lebih kecil darinya. Nello juga baru menyadari kalau dia ternyata lebih tinggi dari anak manusia dalam rengkuhannya ini. "… Pegangan."

"Um!" Dengan polosnya, Rook memeluk leher Nello erat-erat. Kakinya juga ikut ambil bagian dan dilingkarkan di sekitar tubuh si bocah serigala.

Nello membenarkan posisi Rook terlebih dahulu sebelum mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh si bocah manusia. "Hitungan ketiga. Satu, dua," Kakinya menekuk dalam, sebelum akhirnya membawa tubuhnya juga Rook terlempar ke atas, "tiga!"

Bahkan belum sampai Rook mengambil napas, mereka sudah sampai di salah satu batang pohon besar tersebut. Hanya dalam sekali lompat, ditambah Nello juga sambil membawanya, dan mereka bisa sampai setinggi ini. Kelihatannya isu tentang si manusia serigala yang memiliki kekuatan di atas rata-rata bukanlah isapan jempol.

"Turun, dan nyamankan dirimu," perintah Nello yang menarik Rook kembali ke dunia. Sesuai perintahnya, Rook menurut. Dia turun dari "gendongan" dan mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan diri. Sekalipun batang ini besarnya tidak kira-kira, tetap saja kalau tidak hati-hati, sudah sangat jelas apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Wow …." Pemandangan yang ada di depan sana langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya. Saat sudah mendapat keseimbangannya dan duduk, Rook terus memandangi apa-apa saja yang bisa didapat matanya. "Rasanya memang … menakutkan dari atas sini, tapi sungguhan indah ya."

"Itulah kenapa aku suka di atas pohon," timpal Nello yang terdengar setuju dengan pendapat anak manusia di sampingnya. Dia juga ikut mendudukkan diri. "Kau bisa melihat semua yang tidak bisa kau lihat di atas tanah dari sini. Pandanganmu jadi lebih luas, sehingga kau akan merasa lebih aman karena merasa bisa memonitor hampir semua tempat yang ada di sekitarnya."

Rook manggut-manggut. Matahari yang sudah semakin naik, menyinari semua tempat yang bisa mata Rook tangkap. Suasana gelap seperti saat Rook baru tiba tadi, sudah tidak lagi terasa.

"Apa dari atas sini aku bisa lihat Papa?" pemburu muda itu tiba-tiba berceletuk.

"Mungkin." Nello menengok ke bawahnya, menelusur sejenak, lalu tubuhnya kembali tegak. "Tapi sepertinya kau masih belum dicari. Orang-orang yang tadi bersamamu masih belum sadar, aku tebak."

"Oh iya, tadi itu kau apakan mereka?" tanya Rook penasaran. Dia juga baru ingat kalau belum menanyakan perihal kondisi anggota kelompoknya sendiri. "Tidak mungkin … kau membunuhnya kan?"

"Gila kah?" Rook agak tersentak karena tiba-tiba Nello setengah membentak. Mata merahnya juga sempat berkilat tadi. "Dad … ayahku tidak pernah mengajariku untuk membunuh makhluk hidup yang tidak dijadikan mangsa. Aku cuma membuat mereka pingsan dengan sihir. Mereka akan bangun dalam beberapa waktu, tergantung dari masing-masing orangnya. Semakin kuat orangnya, maka akan semakin cepat sadar."

Rook manggut-manggut lagi. "Sebenarnya aku juga menebak kalau mereka cuma pingsan, karena aku sempat lihat tubuh mereka bergerak-gerak seperti bernapas. Tapi aku takut saja, makanya memastikan."

" _Well_ , sekarang kau tidak perlu takut lagi."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak jadi membunuhku tadi?"

Netra berwarna darah itu menajam, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda mengancam sama sekali dari sana. "… Ayahku juga mengajarkan; _jangan makan mangsamu kalau dia tidak mau dimakan_. Dan kau tadi menangis, ketakutan, jadi aku berpikir kalau kau tidak mau dimakan."

Diingatkan lagi soal dirinya yang menangis, wajah Rook jadi panas. Sungguh memalukan, putra dari pemimpin kelompok pemburu ternama di seluruh negeri, yang sangat bersemangat di hari pertama ikut kelompok sang ayah untuk berburu, malah menangis ketakutan seperti anak kecil.

Ya, dia memang anak kecil sih.

Rook menolak untuk bertatapan lagi dengan Nello dan membuang pandangannya ke pemandangan padang sabana yang ada di depan sana. Nello yang paham kalau bocah pirang itu merasa malu, menurut saja untuk sama-sama diam.

Sebuah napas lelah keluar dari celah bibir kecil Rook. "Omong-omong, kau tinggal dengan ayahmu?" kemudian ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan pengalih untuk mengisi kekosongan yang tercipta.

Cukup lama Rook menunggu jawaban karena ternyata Nello justru termenung. Merah darah di matanya semakin terlihat jelas akibat dari matahari yang sudah sepenuhnya menyinari Afterglow Savannah.

"Dia sudah tidak ada."

"Eh …?"

Nello melirik Rook sejenak, kemudian kembali ke segala hal yang ada di depan sana. "Dad gugur tahun lalu, ketika keberadaan kita akhirnya jadi perbincangan di _dunia_ kalian."

_**Deg** _

Rook tidak merespons, lebih tepatnya dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kepalanya sudah seperti angin ribut karena memikirkan ini dan itu. Menunggu Nello meneruskan menjadi pilihannya.

"Kau ke mari dengan orang-orang itu juga karena ingin memburuku kan? Tadi kau juga bilang," katanya santai. "Ya … sebenarnya yang kalian incar itu ayahku sih, lebih tepatnya."

"…" Hm? Kenapa jadi ayahnya? "Bukannya kau tadi bilang kalau ayahmu … gugur? Manusia serigala yang selama ini jadi isu dan jadi _mangsa_ kami, para pemburu, itu kau kan? Sejak awal?"

Nello menggeleng. "Tadi aku bilang kan, kalau tahun lalu aku dan ayahku jadi bahan perbincangan di dunia kalian? Lalu ayahku gugur? Ya, itu maksudku."

Rook masih belum paham sama sekali, justru makin pusing. Mengetahui itu, Nello memutuskan untuk bercerita, "Kami sudah tinggal di daerah hutan ini sejak aku masih tiga tahun. Itu artinya sudah delapan tahun aku tinggal di sini. Aku tidak begitu ingat kenapa bisa aku dan Dad berpisah dari klan kami sendiri, tapi yang jelas, kami berakhir di sini.

"Tadinya Dad sudah sempat ke dunia kalian, maksudnya ke Afterglow Savannah. Namun ternyata tidak ada serigala yang tinggal di sana ya? Aku tidak tahu sih itu kenapa, tapi karena itulah Dad memutuskan untuk tinggal di hutan yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan manusia juga _hewan_ yang lain."

Mendengar itu, Rook jadi teringat. Afterglow Savannah memang tidak ada serigala. Tadinya dia berpikir mungkin karena serigala tidak bisa tinggal di padang sabana atau semacamnya, tapi ternyata itu memang peraturan dari pemerintah pusat. Entah apa alasannya, yang jelas, serigala tidak ada dan tidak akan bisa ada di negeri tanah kelahirannya ini.

"Singkat cerita, sejak saat itu, aku dan ayahku hidup hanya berdua di hutan ini," lanjut Nello. "Aku tidak pernah diizinkan keluar, begitu juga Dad yang tidak pernah keluar. Kita selalu mencari mangsa di sekitar sini, sampai akhirnya ayahku tidak lagi bisa menemukan makanan.

"Saat itulah harinya. Dad … hilang kendali. Dia pergi keluar hutan untuk pertama kalinya dan menyerang beberapa orang yang ditemui. Dad terus mengamuk dan mendapat banyak luka tembak, terutama di organ-organ vitalnya.

"Ketika akhirnya dia sadar kalau sedang membuat kekacauan, Dad langsung kembali ke hutan dan menemuiku. Kami pergi semakin masuk ke dalam hutan, lalu kami tinggal untuk sementara di atas pohon berhari-hari, sampai Dad tidak lagi bernapas."

Cerita yang cukup panjang, dan juga membangkitkan kembali luka lama. Bagaimanapun, ayahnya baru pergi setahun lalu. Itu belum terhitung lama dan Nello masih bisa mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas.

Setelah jeda sesaat, Nello menarik napas panjang untuk meneruskan, "Identitas kami tidak terbongkar. Tidak ada yang tahu banyak tentang Dad karena para saksi mata—orang-orang yang menembaki Dad—ikut mati saat itu. Hanya beberapa saksi yang entah kebetulan dekat dengan TKP atau semacamnya, dan karena mereka tidak lihat langsung, jadinya tidak ada yang tahu ciri-ciri Dad.

"Meski begitu, isu, rumor, gosip, atau apapun itu kau menyebutnya, semua sudah tersebar ke seluruh wilayah ini, terutama negerimu itu. Keberadaan kami terancam. Orang-orang sudah mulai waspada terhadap Dad, jadi pasti mereka akan berpikiran untuk memburunya."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, hingga Rook buka suara, "Tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal cerita ayahmu ini."

"Oh? Benarkah?"

"Ya." Rook tampak menerawang, mengingat-ingat setiap kata yang diucapkan sang papa semalam, juga tadi saat mereka baru sampai dan bersiap berpencar. "Papa hanya bilang kalau kita akan pergi berburu. Yang diburu ini adalah manusia serigala dengan kekuatan di atas rata-rata. Papa hanya cerita itu, dan yang soal kejadian juga ayahmu itu tidak disinggung sama sekali."

Nello menganggukkan kepalanya. "Berarti dia tidak mau kau tahu tentang kisah kelam itu," katanya memberi pendapat. " _Papamu_ cuma mau kau senang diajak berburu manusia serigala kuat, padahal niat sesungguhnya adalah untuk membasmi ayahku. Dan karena ayahku sudah mati, saat akhirnya mereka tahu kalau aku putranya, papamu dan teman-temannya pasti akan memburuku—"

"Tidak!"

"Hah?" Alis Nello menukik. "… Kenapa tiba-tiba teriak begitu?"

Kepala si bocah manusia bergerak ke kanan dan kiri dengan cepat. "Aku tidak akan biarkan itu."

Tunggu … bocah ini melantur apa? Bukannya …

"… kau anaknya? Kau anak seorang pemburu yang berniat memburuku kan?"

"Y-ya … itu memang benar. Aku ini … anak Papa, anak seorang pemimpin kelompok pemburu, dan saat dewasa nanti sudah pasti aku akan menjadi penerusnya," aku Rook, merasa sedikit aneh karena dia malah seperti membelot dari kelompoknya sendiri. "T-tapi, setelah mendengar kisahmu, aku jadi tidak mau memburumu lagi."

Tangan Nello yang sedikit lebih besar darinya ditangkup. Sejumlah binar menghiasi manik kehijauannya yang baru Nello sadari kalau ternyata mata anak manusia ini sangatlah cantik. Dan dari mata yang cantik itu, Nello bisa menangkap kilatan tak biasa.

"Aku tidak akan biarkan Nello diburu karena Nello adalah temanku," Rook mengatakannya dengan ekspresi yang sangat meyakinkan.

"…"

 _Hah, ya ampun, betapa polosnya anak ini_ , pikir Nello. Tersenyum tipis, Nello berucap, "Kok bisa ada anak pemburu yang hampir dimakan mangsanya sendiri, sempat ketakutan bahkan sampai menangis. Bukannya melapor pada orang tuanya untuk segera membasmi _orang_ yang nyaris melahapnya hidup-hidup, malah diajak berteman."

"E-eh? Tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu," Nello membalas tangkupan tangan Rook dan mengelusnya pelan, penuh perasaan, "aku cuma heran, dan sedikit tersentuh, kurasa. Sudah lama aku menginginkan teman."

Oke. Setelah mendengar itu, tekad Rook jadi semakin bulat. Dia tidak akan pernah memburu manusia serigala di hadapannya ini. Dia juga tidak akan melaporkan keberadaan Nello pada kelompoknya.

Tidak akan.

"Ah, benar. Aku ada yang ingin ditanyakan dari tadi."

Rook memiringkan kepala ketika Nello tiba-tiba berkata begitu. "Tanya apa?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Nello malah mengeluarkan bungkusan bekas makan siang Rook dari bajunya. "Ini. Aku menemukan kertas berisi ucapan ulang tahun dari … _Mama_. Kau ulang tahun?"

"Oh." Rook menerima bungkusan itu dan melihat kertas yang dimaksud Nello. Rupanya itu kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari mamanya, juga ada tulisan lain seperti "selamat makan" dan "semoga beruntung". "Hahaha, aku sampai tidak sadar ada kartu ucapannya. Dan, ya, aku ulang tahun hari ini."

"Hari ini? Sungguh?" Rook mengangguk. "Kebetulan sekali, sama denganku."

"… Heh? Yang benar?!" Seketika Rook antusias mendengarnya, terlebih saat Nello memberi anggukan yang membuat pernyataannya makin meyakinkan. "Waaah! Itu artinya kita tidak cuma jadi teman, tapi juga jadi saudara!"

"S-saudara?"

"Iya!" Melupakan rasa takut, Rook berdiri dan melompat kegirangan beberapa kali. Jantung Nello berdegup kencang melihatnya, takut kalau bocah ini benar-benar jatuh nantinya. "Asik, asik, asiiik! Aku punya saudara! Akhirnya!"

Tanpa perlu banyak bicara, Nello langsung menahan tubuh Rook dan memaksa anak penuh semangat itu untuk kembali duduk. "Iya, iya, kita saudara, dan jangan lompat-lompat begitu lagi, kumohon." Keringat dingin sudah mengucur di kedua sisi wajahnya. Itu tadi sungguh "latihan napas" yang sangat luar biasa.

"Oh, berarti yang kakak di sini itu kau ya?"

"Kakak?"

Rook mengangguk. "Di ceritamu tadi, kau bilang kalau kau di sini sudah dari umur tiga dan sudah tinggal di sini selama delapan tahun. Berarti kau sekarang sebelas?"

Nello terdiam, kemudian dia menghitung kembali usianya sendiri. "Ah, bukan. Seharusnya aku dua belas sekarang, karena hari ini ulang tahun."

"Kalau aku sembilan!" Rook menimpali dengan ceria. "Hehe! Berarti benar, Nello jadi kakak!"

Mendengus, Nello menyentil dahi Rook gemas. Tidak keras, namun Rook tetap merasa sakit karena kuku Nello yang tajam. "Meski lebih muda dariku, ternyata kau pandai berhitung ya. Kau juga pandai mengira-ngira hanya dari ceritaku tadi."

"Soalnya aku mau masuk sekolah sihir, jadi aku harus banyak belajar dari sekarang," cerita si bocah pirang, masih memegangi dahinya yang cukup terasa panas.

"Sekolah sihir?" Nello mendadak penasaran. "Ada yang semacam itu juga kah di dunia ini?"

"Tentu saja ada! Sekolahnya itu besaaar sekali! Dan ada banyak orang hebat yang sekolah di sana! Lalu, lalu …."

Rook terus bersemangat bercerita dan Nello juga terus mendengarkan dengan sama antusiasnya. Keduanya menghabiskan hari berharga mereka di atas pohon itu sampai hampir lupa waktu. Terutama Rook yang seperti tidak lagi peduli dengan nasib kelompoknya, juga sang ayah yang kemungkinan besar sudah mencari-cari keberadaannya.

Dia tidak peduli lagi karena isi kepalanya, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, hanya Nello, Nello, dan Nello.

…

_7 years after, about a month before the tragedy_

"Nii-san! Nello Nii-san!"

Hampir satu tahun ini dia tidak pulang dan dia pikir kondisi hutan akan ada perubahan, tapi ternyata tidak juga. Malah sepertinya tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Semua jalan setapak bahkan pohon dan tanaman yang ada di sisi kanan juga kiri, masih sama persis dengan yang ada di ingatannya.

 _Kakaknya_ sungguh memegang janjinya untuk menjaga hutan ini sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Nello Nii-san, di mana kau?!" seru pemuda pirang yang mengenakan topi pemburu itu sekali lagi. Orang yang dicarinya tumben sekali belum memunculkan batang hidungnya. Padahal biasanya, ketika dia baru masuk ke wilayah hutan, tanpa perlu memanggil-manggil begini, orang itu pasti sudah ada di atas salah satu pohon dan melambai menyambutnya. Baru kali ini sepertinya orang itu tidak menyambut.

Apa boleh buat, sang putra Hunt memutuskan untuk terus berjalan hingga sampailah ia di pohon terbesar di wilayah itu yang mana di pohon itulah dirinya dan orang bernama Nello yang dari tadi dicarinya pertama kali _mengenal_ satu sama lain.

Sambil memegangi topinya supaya tidak jatuh, pemuda itu mendongakkan kepala dan menyipitkan mata. Dengan indranya yang sekarang sudah sangat tajam, ia mencari dan berharap bisa menemukan keberadaan Nello di sana. Tetapi sayang, dia masih belum beruntung sepertinya.

"… Ke mana orang itu sebenarnya?"

"Mencariku?"

Hampir saja dia menodongkan busur panahnya kalau sosok yang tadi bicara tidak langsung memunculkan diri. Sosok tinggi berambut putih keabuan panjang, bertelinga dan berekor serigala dengan warna sama. Merah darah miliknya yang tajam bersibobrok dengan _hunter green_ milik si pemuda pirang.

Sosok serigala itu tersenyum, sedikit pamer taringnya yang sudah berhasil tumbuh sempurna, tanda kalau dia sudah masuk usia dewasa dan siap untuk kawin. "Lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung, Rook, dan kau masih saja memanggilku _begitu_."

"Karena kau memang _kakakku_ kan, Nello _Nii-san_?" balas Rook sambil terkekeh kecil. "Suaramu jadi lebih berat dari saat aku terakhir ke mari. Aku sampai kaget dan kukira itu tadi orang lain. Pasti masuk usia kawin, atau malah sudah kawin?"

"Hei, sembarangan." Serigala itu mendekat, mengambil alih busur yang ada di tangan Rook untuk diperhatikan setiap sisinya. Sejak mengenal bocah ini tujuh tahun lalu, dia jadi tertarik dengan busur panah juga, kalau boleh jujur. "Aku tidak akan menemukan manusia serigala lainnya di sini, jadi jangan harap kalau aku sudah kawin. Omong-omong, busurmu baru ya?"

Rook mengangguk. "Hadiah dari Papa karena aku berhasil masuk sekolah impianku."

"Oh, yang sihir itu?" Si pirang mengangguk lagi. "Wah, selamat. Sudah kuduga kau pasti bisa. Dan apa karena itu kau jadi tidak mampir-mampir lagi ke mari?"

"Ya, begitulah." Rook berjalan ke arah pohon dan duduk di bawahnya. Menyandarkan diri hingga nyaman, Rook meneruskan bicara, "Sistemnya juga asrama, makanya aku sangat jarang pulang. Sekarang aku baru bisa pulang sejak pertama kali masuk karena sudah liburan musim dingin."

"Benar juga. Desember kurang dari sebulan lagi."

"Kan." Rook yang sudah memejamkan mata hampir tertidur, langsung bangun kembali dan menatap Nello yang juga sudah mendudukkan diri di sampingnya dengan antusias. "Umurmu sekarang berapa, Nii-san?"

Nello mendecakkan lidah, di mana ini jarang sekali dia lakukan. "Masih memanggilku begitu. Haah, _bodo_ lah. Sekarang aku sembilan belas."

"Aku enam belas!"

" _Shitteru_." Sekarang ganti Nello yang menyandarkan tubuh ke pohon. Busur yang sejak tadi dipegangnya dikembalikan ke Rook yang masih melihatnya dengan mata berbinar. " _Cie_ , yang sedikit lagi tujuh belas."

"Hehe!" Wah, dia kelihatan senang sekali. "Rasanya entah kenapa dewasa sekali kalau sudah tujuh belas. Aku sudah menanti-nanti waktu ini untuk tiba. Dan kenapa bisa begitu ya? Kenapa kalau sudah tujuh belas itu sudah bisa dianggap dewasa?"

"Padahal aku merasanya itu tambah tua, bukannya dewasa."

"Bukan. Dua puluh yang baru bisa disebut tua."

" _Ngejek_?" Nello mencubit pipi Rook gemas. Bukan gemas karena adiknya ini lucu, tapi karena menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya mengejek secara tidak langsung begitu. " _By the way, you should go home now_."

"Eh?" Cubitan Nello berhenti. Raut muka serigala itu mengeras, tatapannya serius. "… Kenapa? Ini kan pertemuan kita setelah sekian lama, Nii-san."

Nello menggeleng. Sorot matanya masih tajam. "Ayahmu … dia sudah tahu tentang kita."

.

.

.

_Rook Hunt's birthday countdown; D-2_


	3. Chapter 3

Rook menatap Nello tidak percaya. Dia bahkan sampai tertawa karena—ingin—menganggap itu hanya lelucon. "… Jangan bercanda, Nii-san. Ini tidak luc—"

"Ayahmu sudah tahu tentang kita," ulang Nello dengan tanpa keraguan, dan itu sama sekali tidak Rook sukai. "Dia sudah tahu tentang keberadaanku, dan dia juga tahu kalau kau sering menemuiku ke sini. Mana mungkin aku membuat candaan semacam ini."

Ingin Rook tidak memercayai ini, tapi bagaimana Nello menunjukkan keyakinannya, membuat si pemburu sulit bernapas. "… Kalau memang ini bukan candaan, bagaimana bisa Nii-san beranggapan begitu?"

Nello membuang napas. "Aku sudah bertemu dengannya—tidak, dia yang menemuiku lebih tepatnya."

_**Deg** _

"Bulan-bulan awal kau tidak menemuiku, dia lah yang menemuiku," lanjut Nello, tidak lagi menunggu respons apapun dari adiknya karena dia tahu, hanya dari matanya, kalau Rook sudah tak sanggup berkata-kata. "Bau kalian hampir sama, jadi kupikir itu kau. Makanya aku langsung menyapa dan … ya, ternyata bukan orang yang kuharapkan. Dia sudah terlanjur dengar aku menyerukan namamu, jadi pasti dia akan langsung tahu kalau aku ada hubungan denganmu.

"Kami saling tatap cukup lama waktu itu, sampai akhirnya dia memintaku untuk turun. Aku agak ragu, takut kalau dia tiba-tiba akan menembakku atau apa, tapi ternyata dia datang dengan tangan kosong. Aku tidak menangkap bau mesiu atau benda-benda berbahaya lainnya yang bisa saja dia sembunyikan di balik baju.

"Meski dia mengajakku mengobrol biasa, tetap saja aku bisa merasakan kalau dia tengah merencanakan sesuatu. Lalu sampailah ia berkata, 'Jauhi Rook atau kau akan benar-benar kuburu,' dan karena itulah aku memintamu untuk pulang—"

"Tidak." Rook menggeleng. Air mukanya menunjukkan sesuatu yang lain, yang mana ini sama sekali bukan yang Nello harapkan. "Aku yakin aku tidak pernah membocorkan keberadaanmu ke ayahku, atau ke anak buahnya. Aku bisa jamin tidak ada yang tahu karena aku yang paling paham dengan kondisi kamar juga barang-barangku sendiri. Mereka tidak mungkin memaksa masuk dan mengacak-acak atau apapun."

Kilat muncul di mata hijau yang diam-diam merupakan favorit Nello itu. "Aku juga selalu berhati-hati dalam bertindak, berucap, bahkan bernapas sekalipun. Mereka tidak mungkin tahu tentang Nii-san, terutama Papa."

"Rook—"

"Nii-san bohong kan?"

"Ap—hah?!" Anak ini kenapa tiba-tiba …?! "Jangan bercanda, Rook! Aku serius—"

"Aku pun!" Rook balas dengan nada yang tidak kalah tinggi. "Jangan kira aku tidak melapor ke Papa karena aku tidak _sayang_ padanya. Tidak, aku _sangat sayang_ padanya. Dia Papaku! Aku menghormatinya, apapun yang terjadi!"

"Tapi aku tidak bohong, Rook! Aku serius!"

Langsung bangkit berdiri, menenteng busur dan merapikan tempat anak panah yang tersampir di pinggang, Rook sudah berniat untuk pergi. Kelihatan jelas kalau pemburu muda itu tidak mau lagi mendengar penjelasan Nello.

"Nello Nii-san." _Hunter green_ kembali bertemu dengan merah darah. "Kalau Nii-san memang tidak mau lagi bertemu denganku, bilang saja. Aku tidak akan pernah ke sini lagi, sampai kapanpun."

"…!" Seketika Nello menahan napas. Tatapan Rook tidak lagi bersahabat, bahkan itu bukan lagi tatapan dari bocah bernama Rook Hunt yang biasanya dia kenal.

Tanpa ada kata-kata lagi, salam perpisahan sekalipun, Rook meninggalkan Nello yang masih memandangi punggung tegapnya yang kian menjauh. Sosok itu terus berjalan, tak ada tanda-tanda akan berbalik.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Nello tinggal sendiri.

"… Sial."

…

Hampir satu minggu berlalu sejak hari itu, dan Rook juga seperti memegang kata-katanya; dia tidak akan pernah menemui Nello lagi, sampai kapanpun. Yang dilakukan bocah pirang itu hanya mengerjakan tugas sekolah, memanah di halaman belakang, membuat puisi, melukis, bahkan kadang memasak juga.

Setiap hari … hanya itu.

 _Bosan sekali rasanya_.

Kalau diingat-ingat, selama di sekolah dia selalu teringat Nello. Dia sudah merencanakan banyak hal; apa saja yang ingin dilakukan bersama manusia serigala itu selama liburan. Hadiah apa yang akan dia berikan kepada Nello di ulang tahun mereka nanti. Cerita menarik apa yang akan dia bawa untuk disampaikan ke Nello yang tidak bisa ke mana-mana dan melihat dunia luas. Semuanya sudah dia siapkan, tapi malah berakhir seperti ini.

Selama menghabiskan waktu hanya di rumah dengan kegiatan-kegiatannya, sebenarnya Rook juga sudah merenungkan kejadian itu. Bagaimana Nello bercerita, gaya bicaranya, gesturnya, semuanya dia coba ingat-ingat dan direka-reka. Kalau sudah coba diingat begitu, kalau boleh jujur … Nello kelihatan tidak sedang bohong. Dia seperti yakin dan sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi.

Tapi, entahlah. Rook merasa kalau dia tidak bisa juga langsung percaya apapun yang dikatakan Nello. Ya, dia menyukai Nello. Dia menyayangi Nello. Kepalanya sering diisi hanya dengan Nello. Nello adalah teman sekaligus sosok saudara terbaik yang pernah dia punya, tapi Nello tetaplah bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya orang lain yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya.

Dia hanya manusia serigala dalam rumor yang sudah sempat ingin membunuhnya karena kelaparan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Nello hanya sebatas itu. Jika dibandingkan dengan ayahnya sendiri, yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil, yang sudah merawatnya, yang sudah melatihnya menjadi pria kuat seperti sekarang, Nello jelas tidak ada apa-apanya. Dia benar-benar hanya orang luar.

Inti dari semua ini adalah Rook tidak mau langsung percaya. Ayahnya adalah sosok yang dikagumi dan dihormatinya. Ayahnya adalah sosok yang sungguh _sangat_ pantas untuk menyandang sebutan "Papa". Kalaupun yang dikatakan Nello itu benar adanya, maka dia perlu tahu sendiri. Rook perlu mengecek sendiri apakah benar ayahnya sempat menemui Nello dan meminta mereka untuk tidak lagi berhubungan?

Rook harus tahu ….

"Oh, Rook? Baru selesai memanah?"

Bocah pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya, ternyata dia sejak tadi menunduk dalam dan menatap kosong ujung kakinya sendiri. Handuk putih kecil yang melingkar di leher ia pegang refleks, baru ingat kalau dia tadi memang baru selesai memanah. Akibat pikirannya yang seperti menyebar ke mana-mana, dia sampai tidak sadar apa-apa saja yang dilakukannya sejak tadi.

"Ya, begitulah," balasnya kemudian. Dia berdiri dari duduknya di pegangan sofa dan berjalan mendekati sang papa yang tengah merapikan banyak barang ke atas meja makan. Tampaknya ia habis jajan banyak. "Banyak sekali makanan ringannya, Pa. Untuk apa?"

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Tidak perlu tanya lagi, Rook," jawab si pirang yang lebih tua dengan senyum miring.

Rook tertawa kecil. "Mau berburu kapan? Ke mana?"

"Mmm, masih lama sih sebenarnya." Beberap bungkus biskuit dimasukkan kembali ke kantong plastik, mungkin ingin dipisahkan. "Rencananya bulan Desember nanti, kemungkinan besar awal bulan. Untuk ke mananya … masih belum tahu."

"Heee, belum tahu ya." Rook manggut-manggut. Sebungkus makanan ringan lainnya yang belum pernah dia lihat—mungkin produk baru—menarik perhatian. Ia mengambilnya dan mengamati bungkusnya sambil lanjut bicara, "Kalau awal bulan, apakah dekat dengan hari ulang tahunku?"

Papa Hunt membalas "mm-hm". Dia masih sibuk dengan biskuit-biskuit itu rupanya. Apa itu justru untuk diberikan ke orang lain? "Kenapa? Kau ingin ikut lagi? Seperti saat kecil dulu?"

"Eh?" Seperti saat kecil dulu … saat di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Nello. Mengingatnya, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, namun kemudian tertawa. "Papa masih ingat saja saat-saat paling memalukan dalam hidupku itu."

"Lo? Yang seperti itu memalukan kah?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Rook cepat, masih sesekali tertawa. "Aku masih ingat bagaimana Papa bilang dengan dramatisnya, 'Ya ampun! Celanamu basah oleh ompol!' di depan anggota yang lain dan … astaga, aku malu kalau mengingatnya. Tapi itu lucu, kuakui."

"Lucu kah …."

_**Zraakk!** _

Tiba-tiba plastik berisi biskuit-biskuit yang Rook pikir dipisahkan untuk nantinya diberikan pada kenalan Papa Hunt atau semacamnya, dirobek begitu saja dan bungkus-bungkus biskuit yang tadi sudah dimasukkan, berjatuhan ke mana-mana. Tidak hanya itu, aura di sekitar ayahnya juga mendadak berubah drastis.

Gelap, hanya itu yang dapat Rook pikirkan untuk menggambarkannya.

"Itu mengingatkanku," suaranya mungkin masih terdengar biasa, namun Rook bisa dengar jelas kalau itu bukan suara _papanya_. Orang di hadapannya ini sepenuhnya jadi orang lain yang tidak lagi ia kenal. "Saat aku menemukanmu, dengan kondisi yang sudah sekacau itu, kau malah terlihat senang. Padahal aku yakin kau habis diserang sesuatu, mengingat kelompokmu saja sempoyongan begitu."

Mata hijau yang sama persis dengannya menatap tajam. Senyum yang seharusnya terasa ramah, kini tidak demikian. "Dan anehnya, kau bilang kau cuma tersesat, ketakutan, sampai mengompol. Sayang sekali, aku tidak menangkap alasan itu sebagai _alasan_. Jelas kau mengada-ada."

"…" Melihat perubahan ayahnya dan aura yang dikeluarkannya, Rook bahkan sampai menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sebenarnya dia merasa ragu, tapi dia juga ingin tahu, jadi dia memaksa untuk buka suara, "… Mengada-ada bagaimana, Papa? Aku … memang benar tersesat kok saat itu. Mana mungkin aku boh—"

"Kalau aku bukan _Papamu_ , mungkin aku bisa percaya." Makin ke sini, senyumnya makin menyeramkan. Lantas Rook menangkap sinyal bahaya. "Kau ini memang anak yang kelewat jujur ya, _Rook Hunt_."

_**Prang!** _

Vas bunga yang ada di dekatnya langsung dilempar begitu saja, tetapi sayang, ayahnya berhasil menghindar. _Well_ , serangan seperti itu mana mungkin mempan terhadap seorang pemburu ulung yang sudah memimpin kelompoknya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun kan? Sejago apa memangnya Rook Hunt sampai berani melawannya? Hah, jangan mimpi.

Meski kalah, Rook tetap mencari jalan menuju kemenangan. Dia mencoba untuk lari dari jangkauan sang ayah dengan langsung melompat ke halaman belakang. Hanya saja ayahnya lebih cepat. Belum sampai Rook menginjak tanah basah bekas hujan, tangannya sudah ditarik paksa sang ayah untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Seolah menutup telinga dengan semua teriakan Rook yang kesakitan karena tangannya ditarik paksa dengan kekuatan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, Papa Hunt justru berjalan cepat melewati setiap lorong rumah mereka. Beberapa orang—anak buah Papa Hunt lebih tepatnya—yang mereka temui secara mengejutkan, tidak ada yang mau membantu Rook. Padahal jelas-jelas bocah pirang itu sedang butuh bantuan!

"Tunggu, Papa! Tunggu dul—aw! Aw, tanganku—akh!"

Papanya masih tidak menggubris. Rook terus ditariknya paksa hingga mereka tiba di ruang kurungan hewan buruan yang berada di bawah tanah kediaman Hunt. Dulu, saat pertama kali Rook ke sini di usianya yang baru menginjak lima, dia ingat sekali ada satu harimau besar yang menjadi favorit papanya. Harimau itu dipanggil Elina, kalau Rook tidak salah ingat.

"Aku yakin kau masih ingat dengan Elina." Baru saja dibicarakan, dan mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah kandang dengan gembok berkarat yang menutupnya. Gembok itu sudah tidak seberapa jadi Papa Hunt tinggal memukulnya _sedikit_ , gembok itu sudah jatuh berguguran ke tanah. "Padahal aku yakin sudah mengatakan soal gembok ini ke Isaac … ya, biarlah. Masuk."

"E-eh?"

Ayahnya membuka pintu besi dari kandang lebar-lebar. "Masuk," dia mengulangi.

Rook yang agak ragu menunjuk kandang tersebut. "… Aku? Masuk ke sana?"

"Memangnya aku bicara dengan siapa lagi di sini?" Kembali tangan putra tunggalnya itu ditarik dengan tanpa perasaan dan tubuhnya dihempaskan ke dalam kandang hingga menghantam dinding dingin di belakangnya. "Pastikan tidak ada tulangmu yang patah ya."

 _Kalau kau melemparku seperti itu, mana bisa aku yakin tidak ada yang patah?_ Rook membatin.

Memanfaatkan momen anaknya yang sedang kesakitan, Papa Hunt segera menutup kembali pintu kandang itu dan menggemboknya dengan gembok baru yang entah sejak kapan ada di saku celananya. Kunci dari gembok itu dilemparkan keluar dari fentilasi yang ada di belakangnya, terlihat serius ingin mengurung darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Kau ditahan selama masa berburu, Rook," jelasnya kemudian. Matanya yang tadi tajam, sekarang malah lebih mirip ikan mati. "Jujur, hatiku sakit harus memperlakukanmu begini, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan. Serigala sialan itu … harus mati."

"…!?" Melupakan rasa sakit di punggung, Rook bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke jeruji. _Hunter green_ khasnya tampak bergelora. "Jangan … sentuh … Nello …!"

Tidak ada jawaban, pada awalnya, namun kemudian, "Oh, jadi namanya Nello? Anak itu tidak memperkenalkan dirinya saat kukunjungi. Memang tipikal anak liar, tidak sopan."

_**Deg** _

Kunjungi … jangan bilang … apa yang dikatakan Nello …?!

Wajah Rook seketika memucat, tidak kuasa memikirkan kalau dia ternyata telah salah mengira. "Papa … mengunjungi Nello?"

" _Maa na_ ," pirang yang tua menjawab santai. "Sudah cukup lama sih, tapi tak lama setelah kau masuk asrama. Aku hanya penasaran siapa orang yang selalu membuat putra kesayanganku pulang larut malam, suka lupa waktu, dan jadi membangkang. Makanya aku mencoba cari tahu, dan maaf kalau kamarmu jadi sedikit berantakan saat kau kembali."

"Hah?!" Tunggu! Tidak mungkin! "B-bagaimana bis—"

"Jangan lupa," Telunjuk pemburu ulung itu meraih dagu sang putra, bermaksud mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa dilihat dengan lebih jelas, "aku ini juga pemburu. Terlebih, aku jauh, _jauh_ lebih berpengalaman darimu. _Kebangetan_ kalau kau sampai melupakan itu."

"Tch! Itu privasi orang, Papa!"

"Apa gunanya privasi kalau keselamatanmu terancam?" Mata ikan mati yang tadi sempat diperlihatkan menghilang, digantikan dengan mata ala orang gila. Ya, Rook tidak peduli lagi kalau harus menganggap ayahnya gila karena … dia memang sudah gila! "Aku hanya ingin kau selamat, Rook, makanya aku sampai melanggar hukum. Kau tahu? Kau lebih berharga dari apapun. Apalagi semenjak Mamamu meninggal dua tahun lalu. Aku jadi kesepian, kau tahu? Dan kau jarang ada di rumah, lalu sekarang malah pergi jauh dari rumah, jarang pulang. Kau jadi sejahat itu pada Papa, eh?"

_**Crang, crang!** _

Percuma. Gembok di pintu kandang itu ternyata kuat sekali! "Bebaskan aku, Papa! Aku janji, Nello tidak akan menyakitiku! Makanya—"

"Karena kau sudah bisa berbohong, Papa jadi tidak percaya."

"Apa?!"

"Pokoknya," Ayahnya sudah siap berbalik, meninggalkan Rook sendirian di ruang bawah tanah ini dengan segala kehampaan yang ada, "diam-diam saja di situ sampai Papa berhasil membawa pulang kepala serigala menyebalkan itu ya? Sampai bertemu di hari ulang tahunmu, Rook Hunt."

_**Crang, crang, crang!** _

"Tunggu! Hei! Papa!"

_**Crang, crang!** _

"REY HUUUNT!"

.

.

.

_Rook's birthday countdown; D-1_


End file.
